Miracle
by JasonElizabethMorgan8
Summary: Jason and Sam work together to find Michael.


**Miracle**

By JasonElizabethMorgan

AN: Faith is dead but AJ didn't take Michael.

Jason sat in the penthouse staring at the computer screen. Michael's picture stared back at him. He had been searching for weeks of any sign that Michael was really dead. He didn't feel it. After all he would know if his son were dead. Apart of him would be dead too. So there he sat for the third day in a row reviewing every pixel of the photo.

Michael laid on the cold swampy ground in Louisiana. Looking at it at face value, it appears that the boy is dead. Jason again studied every inch of the photograph. Michael wore a t-shirt under a button up shirt, and a pair of jeans. His clothes were covered in mud and there was some blood on his cheek and arm. Jason couldn't see a wound of any kind.

_Its taken much too long_

_to get it right_

_Would it be so wrong_

_to maybe find someone_

_A miracle_

Jason rubbed his eyes and stood up to head to the kitchen. He poured himself a large cup of coffee and took a small sip. The liquid was extremely hot and burned as it went down. He opened up the refrigerator and peered inside. All he had was some beer and pickles.

"Hey you," Sam said as she entered the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I can order take out."

"Yeah, my stomach needs some food," he said shutting the fridge.

"Well what do you want? Chinese? Italian? Pizza? Kelly's?"

"Kelly's sounds great. But they don't deliver. We'd have to go get it."

"Maybe we should go out to eat instead. You could use a break and maybe it will help clear your head a little. After some food and some rest, we can try again to search for clues." Sam walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

Jason returned the embrace, "Who said anything about rest?"

"Morgan, you need rest. If Michael is alive out there, you need to be at the top of your game so that you can bring him home. Understood?" she asked with a smile.

He stared at her intently, "Understood. Only if you rest with me."

"Try and stop me."

_And all you really need_

_is everything you could never be_

_And so you'd give it all_

_for a miracle_

Michael sat on a cot trying to figure out why Durant was lying to him. He knew in his heart that his mom and dad would want him home. And so would Jason. Jason was his hero, he'd come and save him. No matter what Grandpa John said Michael wasn't going to give in to the fact that his family didn't want him any longer. But Michael decided to play along with him until help arrived.

Durant entered the panic room, to see Michael reading a travel book. "Hey there bud,"

"How many times do I have to say stop calling me bud!"

"I'm sorry. What do you want to do today? Play a video game, maybe?"

"I don't want to do anything. I just want to sit here."

"Suit yourself I'm going to be out all day then."

Durant left the room and Michael sat there praying that someone would come rescue him.

Sam and Jason entered Kelly's and took a seat at a table. Penny came from behind the counter carrying a pot of coffee and an iced tea. "Here you both go."

"Penny, we didn't even get a chance to order yet. How'd you know what we wanted?" Sam asked.

"Well I know what Jason likes; he orders coffee and a number 3 every time he's here. I swear he doesn't eat anything else," she smiled at Jason and then turned her attention to Sam. "Now you love iced tea and I figured a number 6 for you. You loved them so much when you were preg-I'm so sorry." Penny set the pot of coffee on the table and ran towards the bathroom.

"I'll go talk to her," Sam stated before leaving the table.

Jason sat there hoping that Penny was alright. He knew she didn't mean anything by the comment. Lila. That's what they were going to call her. Lila Adella Morgan…Corinthos. He was beginning to forget that Sam's baby wasn't his, she was Sonny's. But Jason would have been her father where it counted. He was planning on doing the late night feedings, changing her diapers, bathing her. A lone tear fell from the corner of his eye. He missed Lila and Michael.

Jason remembered when Michael was a baby, tending to him. At first he didn't even know how to hold Michael let alone anything else. But he learned how to take care of a baby. He read to Michael all the time. Always travel books, he loved Egypt and giraffes. Michael was his son. He placed his face in his hands and whispered, "Michael if you're out there, wait for me."

_Is there a trace_

_inside her face_

_of a lonely miracle?_

_And so you wait_

_and lie awake_

_for a lonely miracle_

Sam came out of the bathroom with a fake smile on her face. Life had really taken its toll on her. First her daughter died and now Michael was gone. But unlike her baby, she still felt Michael's presence. It's odd that she did considering that she didn't know Michael all that long but she just had a hunch. The least she could do was help Jason find his little boy and focus on bringing him some peace.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked.

"I'm fine. Penny didn't mean anything by it. So how about we eat and then go home and relax for a bit. Start looking for clues about Michael in the morning."

Jason just nodded, how was he going to sleep when all he could think about was that picture?

Sam slipped out of bed bright and early. As she pulled on her robe she stared at Jason. He was so exhausted and Michael's death was really wearing on him. She quietly shut the door and padded downstairs. First stop kitchen, she needed some coffee. Sam grabbed the coffee canister and poured four scoops in. She never made a full twelve cup pot but she had a feeling that they were going to need it today. While it was brewing she cut a bagel and popped it in the toaster. Two minutes later the bagel sprang up, she subconsciously opened the fridge and grabbed the cream cheese and spread it on sparingly. It wasn't that she was afraid of the calories, because she wasn't, she just didn't like a lot on her bagel. Sam finished cleaning up and grabbed a CM coffee cup, filled it three quarters full, added some milk and some sugar and off she went to the living room.

_You never really know_

_what it is --_

_not until it goes_

_And if it comes again_

_it's a miracle_

Sam studied the picture over and over again. Enlarging each pixel, just searching for a clue that Michael was really alive. She was so engrossed in her hunt that she never heard Jason sneak up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the side of her neck. "Good Morning. Did you save me any coffee?"

"Of course. I made a huge pot so there's plenty for you." Jason headed off to the kitchen, "Jase can you bring me another cup?" He came back to her and retrieved the mug.

Jason returned a few minutes later with two cups of coffee. He handed Sam her black CM mug, while he drank from his silver one. "So did you find anything yet?"

"Not yet. I've only been up for about an hour. I keep searching but nothing is app-wait!"

"What? What did you find?"

"His eyes…they are dilated. Jason he's not dead. He was drugged, it was staged!"

"Are you sure? Let me see." To Jason his eyes looked dilated, but only a professional could help him. "I'm going to call Doc and have him take a look," Jason said already dialing the phone.

"Is that a good idea? To bring in Sonny's doctor, what if he tells him?" Sam fired her questions one after the other.

"He'll be discreet." Jason paused just as he heard Doc pick up.

"Hello."

"Doc, its Jason."

"Ah Jason what can I do for you? Are you hurt, Sonny hurt?"

"No we're not hurt Doc. Actually I want to send you a picture and tell me if the eyes are dilated?"

"Okay I can do that," he told Jason his e-mail address, "I'm sorry about Michael I know he was a very special boy."

"Doc you can't tell Sonny that I've called you and that you are doing this for me, the picture I'm sending you is of Michael. I just don't believe that he is dead and I don't want to tell Sonny until I'm positive that Michael is okay."

"Sure thing Jason. It's coming through now," Doc studied the photo and enlarged the pixel near the eyes. "Well I'll be they are dilated. He isn't dead in this photograph. I can't believe that no one noticed this, I assume you've had other authorities look at it?"

"We did but Sam figured it out."

"She's a very bright girl. Well if you need anymore help just let me know. And I promise none of this to Mr. Corinthos."

"Thanks Doc."

_But what you miss is love_

_and everything below and up above_

_And could she bring it all --_

_a miracle?_

_Is there a trace_

_inside her face_

_of a lonely miracle?_

_And so you wait_

_and lie awake_

_for a lonely miracle_

Early the next morning Jason called Sonny to borrow the jet for a few days. He claimed that Sam and he needed to just get away for awhile. Sonny bought it, he actually believed Jason's lie. Jason sat on the sofa with Sam's head on his lap; he gently stroked her hair as she slept. They'd be arriving in Louisiana in about twenty minutes, so it was time to go find Michael.

_All you wanted was a _

_All you needed was a miracle_

_A miracle_

_And all you wanted was a_

_All you needed was a miracle_

_A miracle_

Sam had been searching all over the church and mansion that the kids were held in, while Jason was off questioning people in the surrounding area. Sam couldn't find anything. She had searched high and low. The church still was in shambles from the gun fight. But Faith must have only had the kids there for about a day because it there were no traces that any children had ever been there. Back at the mansion she found the gated area where the kids must have been kept during the day. A crib was set up in an upstairs bedroom, next to two twin beds.

The room next door must have been Faith's. It was rather luxurious and very feminine. Sam pulled open the dresser drawers and fumbled through the clothing. Next she went to the night stands, she opened the drawers and still nothing in there either. There just weren't any clues to where Michael may be. As Sam was leaving the room something caught her eye, the closet door was partially open and inside was something shiny.

Carefully Sam opened the door to find a pin with a receipt from a dry cleaner. She grabbed the paper off the pin and read the address. No wonder they hadn't found Michael in Louisiana, he was in Port Charles.

Jason and Sam landed in Port Charles a few hours later and headed for the address on the dry cleaner's receipt. Jason was in pure panic and wouldn't tell Sam why. He just had to get there he knew where Michael was. As they drove up the driveway to the beautiful country house on 55 Cherry Lane, a mixture of visions flew through his mind. Elizabeth pointing a gun at him and most importantly Carly being held captive.

Jason practically kicked down the front door. Sam was close on his heels. She saw him dive to the floor. He opened the glass door cabinet and pushed a button. "Jason what…"

The wall moved in front of her, revealing Michael handcuffed to a cot. "SAM!"

Both Sam and Jason ran into the room, "Michael are you okay?" Jason asked.

"I'm fine. How did you find me?"

"It's a long story buddy," Sam said as she tousled his hair.

"Michael I need you to hold still, okay. I have to shoot the handcuff off." Michael nodded his head and Sam wrapped her arm around him and had him face the opposite direction. BANG! He was free. Michael flew into Jason's arms. "I knew you'd find me."

"I never would have stopped looking," Jason let a tear fall down his face. His son was safe. He just wanted to hold him forever.

"Jason we should get out of here," Sam stated still keeping her eye's on the front door.

"You're right. Michael do you know who took you?"

"Faith took us. I tried to escape, I did. I didn't want to leave Morgan and Kristina but I needed to get help," Michael began to sob. "Did you find Morgan and Kristina?"

"Yeah buddy we did. They are home safe. Now you said that Faith took you, who took you from Faith?"

"Grandpa John!"

_Its taken so long_

_to get it right_

_Could it be so wrong_

_to maybe find someone_

_A miracle_

It had been a week since Michael had been found. John Durant was no longer a threat to anyone. Jason and Sonny had taken care of him personally. For all anyone knew he returned to the city. No one had even known that he had bought Ric and Elizabeth's old house.

Jason stared at Sam, his beautiful angel. She had found Michael. She had never given up believing that Michael was alive. Carly and Sonny were beside themselves when Michael was returned. Carly even hugged Sam, much to Jason's surprise.

_Is there a trace_

_inside her face_

_of a lonely miracle?_

_And so you wait_

_and lie awake_

_for a lonely miracle_

Sam had produced a miracle. When everyone thought that they couldn't go on any more. She believed in something more powerful…love.

_Is there a trace_

_inside her face_

_of a lonely miracle?_

_And so you wait_

_and lie awake_

_for a lonely miracle_

_A miracle_

_A miracle_


End file.
